vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Loveberry
Summary Mina Loveberry is a character in the Disney cartoon Star vs The Forces Of Evil. She was a famous Mewman warrior famed for her unparalleled strength throughout the universe. After learning that Earth didn't have a single ruler, she attempted to conquer it. As Star Butterfly is a parody of the "Magical Girl" genre in general, she herself is a parody of Sailor Moon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely far higher | At least 8-B, likely far higher. At least Low 2-C with Magic Armor Name: Mina Loveberry Origin: Star vs. the Forces of Evil Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least over 300 years (While her exact age is unknown, she is older than Eclipsa, having been a warrior during Solaria's rule) Classification: Mewni Warrior, to-be conqueror of Earth, Member of Mewni's royal court (formerly), The First Solarian Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Transformation, Magic, Blue Fire Manipulation, Hair Manipulation Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Stated to be the greatest warrior to ever live, so she should be stronger than, or at least on par with King Butterfly who leveled a good chunk of a forest just by landing), likely far higher | At least City Block level, likely far higher (In her Magically Enhanced form, she easily overpowered Star and Tom and was undamaged by their magic, her magic is what powers her armor. Stated that all the Solarian Warrios were enchanted with Queen Solaria's magic) At least Universe level+ with Solarian Armor (Superior to soldiers created by Moon, a single one of them while armored with a Solarian Armor being capable exchanging blows with and hurting Globgor, as well overpowering Eclipsa's spells) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Should be as fast as King Butterfly, who ran 10 miles in 5 minutes, which is roughly 53 m/s) | Likely Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely City Block Class | At least City Block Class, likely far higher. At least Universal+ with Magic Armor Durability: Likely City Block level | At least City Block level, likely far higher. At least Universe level+ with Magic Armor Stamina: High, didn't show signs of tiring Range: Unknown, likely several feet Standard Equipment: Her spiked helmet Intelligence: Mina Loveberry is completely insane. She was first seen dumpster diving for donuts on Earth and she greatly enjoys rubbing mud over her face. Her insanity went as far as causing her to believe that she should conquer Earth because they had no ruler and "lost" when the people voted against her conquering Earth. Weaknesses: Her insanity Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Survival skills: As a seasoned warrior, Mina is able to fend for herself in the wild, scrounging for food in suburban dumpsters. * Magic: It is assumed that Mina possesses powerful magic, as she is a well-known warrior. She briefly uses her magic to augment her physique and strength. Her magical power is finally shown in "Monster Bash", where in her augmented form, she easily overpowered Star and Tom and Star's magic attacks had no effect on her. * Transformation: Mina can use her Magic to "transform" herself and greatly increase her physical attributes, though to what degree is unknown. * Flight: In her Augmented form, she is shown to be able to fly and levitate. * Hair Whip: Mina can use her hair as a whip to whip her opponent, as demonstrated in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni. Key: Base | When Magically Enhanced Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hair Users Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Magical Girls Category:Disney Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2